The hearts Left behind
by Writersblock1001
Summary: As Donald and Goofy fight with Sora On many different worlds, Their own world comes under attack by the Heartless. It’s up to those left behind to defend their world. [Rated for a DonaldDaisy love scene in chapter 1&2]
1. Black and White

Home Fires 

**Authors note**: After replaying Kingdom heart for the second time, I was compiled to write a fan fiction based on this game. Unfortunately I didn't have an ideal as to what to write. There are lots of great Kingdom Hearts Fic's Most of them are iased around Sora Kari or Riku, and hardly any based on my favorite KH character Donald Duck. Also something occurred to me after re- playing the game again. You weren't able to travel to Donald's, Goofy's and Mickey's home world. I began to wonder how the writers at Square Soft would have made their world, and this lead me to the ideal behind this Kingdom Hearts fic. I wonder what was going on back on the Disney world while Sora Goofy and Donald traveled from world to world fighting the heartless. So in this Fan fic, I'll show just that. I'll be borrowing characters from several Disney television cartoon shows, to use as main characters. Such as Goof Troupe, Duck Tails, Tail Spin ect. I'll also borrow heavily from some of my favorite Final fantasy games mainly Final fantasy tactic, and Final fantasy 10 to form the world in which these Disney characters live. Warning this Fic may have little Sora, Riku or Kari-ness, in it for you guys that are big fans of those characters.  But I hope you enjoy it any way. Please review if you think I should continue it. 

_* I nether own any Kingdom Hearts characters or any Disney characters.*_

The room was sparsely furnished, and was pedestrian at best but it was clean and it did come was a full-length mirror so she could properly ready her self for her big day.  Daisy smoothed out he silky material of her dress and hooded robs, admiring her reflection. Her father and teachers told her the vanity was sin and not a worthy endeavor for a proper white mage. Daisy understood their warnings but she was both young and beautiful in form and spirit and she didn't see any harm in taking pride in it. She dawned her ear rings, and fingerings admiring the way the colors accented the colors of her eyes. Daisy turned her body slightly and wiggled her tail at her reflection. Growing up in a convent, she didn't get a chance to interact with male males, but she thought the pertness of her tail could capture any boy's eye. Daisy wanted to look her very best today. Then nervous energy made her hands tremble and her stomach quiver. Although Daisy didn't feel like the perfect example of the noble white mage breeding and schooling but she was determined to look like one for the ceremony.

Then checking her image once more, "Not a feather out of place, and not a smug of dirt to soil my white robs." she said to herself pleased. She was a beautiful example of her people, from her freshly preened feathers, her large deep blue eyes, to her full pouting bill. "In another year or so my bosom will fill out and I'll have all the boys after me." She thought naughtily. But her moment of girlish pleasure was over and her face assumed the stern, noble, emotionless look of a true white mage priestess as she left her assigned room. 

The streets of the town surrounding the castle bustled with activity as everyone ready them selves and the town for the coronation of their new king and the engagement to the woman he'll marry. Children played their games, merchants sold their wears and visitors from near and far hurried about doing whatever normal people did. Daisy couldn't help feel a little envious of them all. She spent her childhood behind the temple walls of her people island home. From the day she was born till her 6th birthday she studied and readied herself to become a white magic user then she was shipped with much ceremony to the convent and spent the last half of her life becoming what she was, a master or white magic. She looked at the "Normal people", and again she wish she could have been among them. Daisy was only 14 years old and was already going through a mid life crisis. Other girls her age where learning weaving, cooking, music, and dating boys, all "lowly unworthy" things Daisy wanted so desperately to indulge herself in. 

Shaking her head Daisy cursed herself for sliding into such a funk. This was to be her best friend's Princess Minnie special day. She and the Princess met at the convent and quickly because fast friends, the best of friends. And this would be the day the Princess would become engaged to Prince Mickey. As was the tradition the new couple that would one day rule the kingdom would choose their mystical advisors. Daisy was partly trilled that Minnie chosen her, but mostly she was horrified. The high priestess position would make her a person power and influence; her word would be second only to the king and queen them selves. The thought of having that much responsibility made her knees week. 

Suddenly her thoughts were interrupted buy a child's cry. The young pup sat on the curb holding its bleeding knee. Daisy quickly assessed the situation, a child was playing some game, headless to where he was running and fell down cutting his knee. The cut wasn't large or deep but it must have seemed the way to the doe eyed 6-year-old boy. Daisy gracefully crossed over to the boy. Many onlookers noticed her robs and staff and instantly knew who she was and what she would some day be. The child cries of pain died down she approached and lowered her self to the ground.

Daisy smiled at the youngster saying, "Now, now. Don't cry like that. It wouldn't do for a handsome, strong young boy like you to cry so." The boy sat seemingly entranced with Daisy. She whispered a short spell as a faint warm glow bathed the boy's knee. Many onlookers gasped as the small cut closed its self not even leaving a scar. Daisy helped the dirty-faced child to his feet. "There you go, all better."

The boy finally came out of his awe, and said, "Wow your magic." 

The boy was partly right, truth be told Daisy has not use any of her own magic but drew a bit of the boys natural mystical aura and his bodies own healing abilities. But she decided not to correct him. A cheer went up around her as the crowed clapped and fussed. Most folks weren't exposed to any magic so even this simple healing spell amazed him. Daisy suddenly became aware of the manner many of them looked at her. Some with pride, other with wonder, many with fear. Perhaps it was because many had never seen one of her kind before. Her people hardly ever left their home, which was a chain of some of the largest islands in the east. But her people magical abilities where both well know and well sought after. So many people looking at her, wondering what other powers and abilities she had, wondering what kind of priestess she would be.  Daisy quickly found that she was terrified of crowds, and in one hour the entire kingdom would be looking at her as she accepted the mantel of court priestess. Before she even realized her feet where in motion fleeing from the crowed streets to the seclusion of the near by woods. 

            "Oh god I can't do it, it's too much! I don't want to be the court priestess, Minnie will just have to find someone else." But as soon at she said it she knew she couldn't let Minnie down. The princess was her only true friend, the only person that didn't just see her as Daisy the White mage, but simply as Daisy Duck her friend. Daisy sighed to her self, trying to calm her self. She still had an hour to steady her nerves. Hopefully it would be enough to get through the ceremony. 

            Wandered a bit deeper in the woods, Daisy found a comfortable looking log, to rest on. Meditation was a daily part of a white mage's training. "A few minutes of meditation and I'll be fine." Daisy voiced trying to convince herself. Settling herself on the moss-covered log Daisy closed her eyes, seeking the stillness of her thoughts. As her mind cleared and her spirit neared stillness, something else was there. A faint feeling, odd, alluring but alien to anything she's felt before. "Magic!" she said her eyes opening them selves from her mediation. It was definitely magic she felt but it wasn't like anything she's sensed in her short lifetime. She was a white mage, tuned to the ethereal flow of the mystical energies around her. Any usage of magic near her would immediately picked up by her senses. The way this magic reverberated through the air made her feathers stand on end. It was not white magic that was being used. "The black mage!" Daisy whispered almost afraid of the words them selves. She had heard that Prince Mickey's future mystical advisor was a Black mage. Like a moth to a flame Daisy followed the sensations she felt coming form the source of the black magics. As a child she was told stories of the horrible dark powers of the Black mages. Their ways, ideals and beliefs being diametrically opposite to her own white mage upbringing, she had always looked upon her dark magic using cousins with bit of apprehension. As a young girl she often imagined Black mages as shadowing ugly and twisted ducks. In her young minds eye when they talked fire flew forth from their mouths, blots of lighting constantly shot from their fingers. She would often dream of such evil beings would freeze her with their icy powers and carrying her off to be their white priestess virgin sacrifice. Despite the fear coursing through her veins and the loud thumping of her heart she was still drawn to that dark magic. She was so close she knew it because of way her feather trembled on her neck. Daisy's knees where weak but she needed to see this horrific creature with her own eyes. Daisy stepped into the clearing with much trepidation and was stopped in her track by what she saw. 

            He seemed about her own age, his feathers as white as her, only not as well preened which was pretty typical for males among her people. But not the horrible shadowy, scaly skinned creature she imagined. Upon his head he wore the large, black floppy hat, which symbolized his Dark magic schooling. The hat shadowed his face, so that only a faint glow from his eyes could be seen. In his hand was not some scary weapon of mass destruction but a silvery wand not much different then the staff she carried. All in all he was nether frightening, or hideous, but he seemed like a normal teenaged duck much like herself. 

            "Surly this normal looking boy wasn't one of the Ominous Dark mage she was warned about." Daisy thought to herself. So she focused her senses not on his appearance but on his power. Daisy peered past the physical through to his mystical aura and what she saw drew the breath from her lungs. The darkness and power of his aura swirled around him and into the atmosphere itself. His aura stretched into the environment coving everything, including her with black tendril like strands of pure energy. Now she could not only feel his power but now she saw it flow around, over and through her very being. Like a dark forbidden lover, the boy duck's dark magic caressed every inch of her body. The sensation seemed to by pass her feathers and tingle her skin. Then his power penetrated her through the physical exterior, seeming to try and reach her soul. Perhaps his dark magic was instinctively drawn to her white magic, but what ever it was seeking a small, naughty part of her wanted to feel more of these dark sensations. Daisy felt as if she was being drawn into his orbit, falling into his seemingly infinite magical potential. She'd never felt power like that of the normal seeming duck standing a few yards away from her. Daisy had to drawn her gaze away from him aura lest she loose herself. Once she steadied herself again she looked at him once again. 

He seemed very focused on a large rock, in front of him. He slowly raised his wand and pointed at the bolder. With his eyes still closed his began to mutter. "Swirling bolts, shatter the earth with your power….Lighting!"  he yelled to the sky. Daisy had to hold her laugher back when nothing came of his spell. The young dark mage looked the untouched rock before him then his anger seemed to boil over. His mouth opened and begain to quack  long string of the dirtiest foulest curse words Daisy had ever heard in her innocent life. Daisy's bill burned and turned the deepest red blushed profusely as she received a quick education in words and concepts she's never been exposed to in the convent. The Boy duck rage seemed infinite then suddenly his turned his anger towards the heavens bringing a massive bolt of lighting, shooting forth from the sky, shattering and splitting the large bolder into tiny fragments. The shock wave from his spell caused Daisy to fall back on her pert tail. As pebbles and bits of rock fill from the sky, The boy's anger seemed to ebb away becoming calm and peaceful again. Wiping sweat from his forehead He finally noticed the on looker, and turned towards her.  

Daisy stared at the smoldering hole in the ground where the rock once was. "Such horrific power! Is this the power of dark magic?" She said softly in her state of shock. Daisy then noticed the boy duck advancing on her. Suddenly she believed all of the old stories she heard of Black mages. Surly he would try and capture her using his terrible powers, ravaging her body, then killing her, or even worse. All of the protection spells and repulsion wards she learned over her lifetime seemed lost to her frightened mind. She could barley think let alone cast a spell as he loamed over her.

"Hey who are you toots?" his voice and accent where heavy with their native language. Daisy studied hard to learn the language called "Common" she spoke it so well she had totally lost her quacking accent, but The boy before her didn't seemed to have lost his. Not that she could fault him for it. Quack speak was a beautiful, graceful tongue, unlike the guttural and harsh language of Common. He continued to look at her hoping to get a response. "You do know how to speak don't you?"  Daisy fear had not subsided so she could only manage a nod in the affirmative. The boy merely grinned at her dumb founded look. His smile was goofy but warm hearted perhaps Daisy had misjudged this boy.  His hand reached out towards her, not to strike her or cast a spell but to help her to her feet. "The names Donald, Donald duck. Nice to meet ya." He spoke warmly looking into her large blue eyes. 

During Daisy's up bringing at the Convent, Princess Minnie would occasionally sneak contraband and forbidden reading materials into their shared room. The princess seemed to be addicted to Romance stories, the more sordid and outlandish the better. Daisy would read them along with her friend but found many of the concepts in them like "Love and first sight" to be little more the foolish. That was until this moment. Nothing in her white magic schooling or in any of those love story books could have prepared her for this. For when her eyes meet Donald's, the cosmos melted away leaving only them as the center of their own private universe. She remembers feeling heat rush to her face, and tummy and other parts of her nether region turning flip flops. She also remembers the logical part of her mind trying to exercise control of her feeling. As Daisy placed her hands on His face, her brain reminded her of her schooling. As Donald place his own hands on her trembling frame Daisy's logic reminded her he was a Dark mage. As Daisy Bill met his, and their tongues snaked and swirled around each other kissing deeply, Daisy's brain screamed at her, That Black and White mages could never be together. As she felt his warm bill nuzzle the valley of her bosom, she fought with her self knowing what he was and what she was doing was strictly forbidden. Only after she pulled him down on top of her, and felt the exploding pleasure of his heated anatomy becoming one with hers as nature designed, did her mind finally give into her heart as they both rode the wave upon wave or sensation to their mutual culmination. 

They both laid their for sometime clinging to each other, both knowing the scandalous ramifications, what they just did and what that now felt for each other. Their hands firmly intertwined, Daisy final spoke breaking the silence. "My Names Daisy Duck, Nice to me you too."   

**********************************************

Daisy opened  her eyes coming out of her deep meditative state, a little shaken with the vision of the past she saw. "Oh phooey!" Daisy cursed. "I was trying to see the future not the past." Raising up from her plush bed Daisy felt down cast that she failed at reaching out across cross the cosmos to find the lost King Mickey. But mostly she was disheartened to not even be able to make contact with her beloved Donald. The "Second sight" is the ability to spread one's awareness out to see the past, understand the present and sometimes capture glimpses for the future. As one of the highest-ranking white mages in the land, this ability was normally child's play for her. When Donald and Goofy first left on their mission, it was a great comfort to Daisy to know that at any time she could slip into her meditation and connect with the short tempered Black mage. It was this ability plus the reports from Donald's nephews at Transverse town, that allowed Queen Minnie and her chef advisors to follow the progress of the Key blade master Sora and his party. "Oh Donald." She fought the tears that threatened to flow as the words slipped past her trembling bill. It was becoming increasingly difficult to sense Donald and the others as the dread Heartless overran more and more worlds. Her heart was heavy and her nights became more sleepless, but she was the Royal high priestess, and she had her duties to perform. Her best friend, her Queen needed her. Daisy gathered her courage and pushed aside her own sadness and walked out of her chamber to report to Queen Minnie. 


	2. Hidden Hearts

Home Fires Part 2 

                                                **Hidden hearts **

Disclaimer *I do not own any Kingdom Hearts characters or any Disney characters*

_"Marry me."_

_The question hung out there without a response for a few minutes Because Daisy Duck nether expected, nor knew how to respond. Daisy was well cultured and educated. She was versed in many arts and intellectual pursuits. Despite this fact the only response she managed was _

_"Huh?"     _

_Donald grinned. And laughed He took pleasure in shocking his secret white mage girlfriend. _

_Daisy glanced at her boyfriend whom was now holding her after their latest bit of love making in their normal secret spot. One of the basic deference's in the schooling techniques of Black and white magic was their contrary ideals on emotional discipline. Daisy was reserved, stoic, and not easy given into emotion, traits essential to being able to direct and channel the holy power of white magic. Her secret love Donald was in opposite very emotional, short tempered and (Blush) extremely lusty, all of which was vital in welding the expressive and destructive black magic. Their differing personality was often a great source of strife and friction between, but they loved each other and thus they endured, despite Donald's near infinite carnal desires. _

_"You still haven't answered my question." Donald reminded her._

_"That's because you asked the silliest question possible!" She responded still shaken_

_Donald brow ached slightly. "You mean the ideal of marring me is silly?" He retorted._

_Daisy rephrased her response knowing how emotion Donald tended to get. "No of course not Donald! You know I love you. But the Ideal of us, you and I going public is silly! You know as well as I do what would happen if it was known that a white mage and a black mage were together. We can't even hold hands in public with out causing a scandal, and you talk about marriage!"_

_"You're too worried about what people would think Daisy!"_

_"And your never worry enough!" Daisy said feeling tears at the corner of her eyes. The truth was in the deepest pit of her heart she relished the ideal of marring her beloved. Since keeping company with Donald she as since disregarded many of her ultra conservative views and ideals. Falling in love with the Black mage next to her "loosened" daisy up a bit, especially on the subject of premarital mating. But Daisy feared she could never show the public her private face, that face that only her beloved Donald and their friends the King and Queen saw. _

_Donald's bill nuzzled her neck, "I only know that I love you and want to show the whole world, and if your family, my family or our magic Guilds don't approve then they all can go @#$% them selves. _

_Daisy thought she was use to Donald's foul mouth but his language still made her face red. She could never quite shack her strict conservative upbringing. She wasn't ready to go public with her feeling for her forbidden lover, and she feared she never would be. "Donlad….I…" She wanted to put into words her feelings  on the matter._

_Donald seemed to since her inner turmoil and wanting to move on to another subject, begins to nuzzle her breast slowly working his way downward._

_"Donald I hate it when you then you can pacify me with some love making!" Daisy protested showing the righteous indignity of a true white mage. Then she could hear the sound of her own breath sucking in through her teeth as Donald lusty mouth worked on her most private of areas, "And I hate it even more when it works!" Daisy moaned, sounding less like Daisy the white mage and more like Daisy the lusty harlot. Donald demonstrated this wickedly wonderful technique the second time they mated. Daisy remembered never being more shocked in her young life but it quickly became one of her favorite pastimes. _

_As Donald drove her to a very satisfying culmination Daisy hoped that to be with her him for the rest of her life married or not._

###############################################################################

            As Daisy came out of her memory of the last time she and Donald were alone together. Only Hours after their last coupling, Donald found 

The note left by King Mickey and shortly afterwards both he and captain of the Guard goofy were off leaving their world behind to fight along side the Key blade master Sora. Daisy cursed herself, Donald was gone, on a dangerous mission maybe never to return, and the last thing they discussed was why she couldn't marry him. All of her valid reasons why she couldn't go public with her feeling for Donald were very little comfort to her now. She shock her head as to try and shake the painful memories out of her mind she tried to steady herself. It was time for her to address the royal court and report on her progress in magically locating their missing King Mickey.

Daisy Duck felt their eyes on her as she walked into the throne room. Everyone that helped in the business of running the Kingdom was in attendance plus many a more average and curious citizen of the land. Daisy never liked being watched and followed by a crowed, and when she accepted the position as the Queen's mystical advisor Daisy hoped she would get use to speaking to a rooms full or and prominent and powerful heads of state but she never did. Public speaking still frightened her but Minnie was good enough to carefully limit the occasions when she needed to face large crowds. Unfortunately this was one of those situations where she needed to not only report to all of the royal court but to answer any question they throw at her. But her white mage discipline allowed her to perform as needed. 

"Lady Daisy." Queen Minnie addressed her formally. Minnie was the consummate Royal figure. She was posed noble and well spoken. Regardless of the situation she was true to her breeding and training. "Please tell us. Is the any news of King Mickey?" again all eyes focused on her hoping for some good news on the return of the king. 

Daisy knew Minnie was intimately as any person could, besides her Husband. King Mickey's disappearance weighed heavily on her heart, and her tear soaked pillow bore witness to it. But in public her demeanor was nothing short of regal. Daisy cleared her throat and answered the Queen and the Royal court present. "No you majesty, I was unable to sense Kings Mickey's life force. I apologize for my failure." There was no real reason for Daisy to apologize, and if She and Minnie were speaking in private she wouldn't have. But this was a formal meeting and all protocols mush be observed. 

 There was a mummer of saddened disbelieve from the gathered nobles and state heads at Daisy report. Finally a tall bovine Daisy recognized as Chairwoman Clara bell raised and asked. "Please tell us Priestess Daisy, dose this mean our king Mickey is…..." She stop short of asking the question every one wanted to, but dreaded voicing. 

Daisy addressed the packed meeting hall. "My inability to detect or see King Mickey with my "Remote Viewing" spells dose not mean our king is no more." Daisy allowed the mummers and whispers of relief die down before she continued, "I believe its is the Heartless them selves that hide King Mickey form my spells." 

The meeting hall let out a series of collective gasps, as they all feared the worst. Queen Minnie merely raise her hand and quite and order was returned. Minnie turned her eyes back to Daisy and said. "Please explain what you mean to we who are not as mystically in tuned as you." Daisy did explain but not for the Queens benefit but for every one else's. Daisy had already voice her theories as to the Kings whereabouts, in private to Minnie, but this meeting was more for show, to let the people know they were doing every thing they could for their lost king. Daisy cleared her throat and spoke her theory. "When I say the heartless hides our king from my spells I do not mean King Mickey has been captured. I mean King Mickey may very well be so close to the center of the Heartless's power that I cannot pierce that veil of darkness with my magic. So many worlds have been lost and consumed by darkness and the heartless them selves still grow in power and number that I believe that the Heartless have overtaken the Kingdom Heart it self." 

The room exploded with noise. The ramification of the fall of the heart of all worlds was not lost on any one. Again it was the Queen who restored the silence so Daisy could continue. "Lady Daisy if Kingdom hearts its self have been taken by the heartless then surly we are all doomed."

 It was a statement more then a question, but Daisy had a response regardless. "Yes if the Heartless had total domination of the Kingdom hearts we would have all lost our hearts weeks ago. The fact that we have not tells me one thing." Daisy pauses till she had every one complete attention. "It's tells me that something is baring their total corruption of the Kingdom hearts, and I know only two people with the power to shine light even in the darkest night of the heartless world, the first being Key blade wielder Sora, and the other being our King Mickey." Again daisy allowed the noise level to subside before continuing. "Although it is become increasing difficult for me to keep tabs on the key blade master and our heroes, as they travel deeper into darkness, I do know they have not reached Kingdom heart yet. So it must be king Mickey that is at this very moment holding the darkness at bay till the Key blade master and his party can close the doors of Kingdom Hearts and seal away the Heartless. 

Daisy noticed many heads nodding in agreement. They must have believed her ideals had the ring of truth to them. Queen Minnie then addressed all in attendance. "Then we must all hold the king in our hearts, and have faith in our King and the key blade masters party that races to add him." It was times like this when Minnie shown the greatest. No one but she could have displayed such courage and inspire it in other as she could.  

"M'lady." Daisy addressed the Queen and the other gathered, once more to discus a grave matter that had been weighing on her for a few days now. 

Minnie eyebrow arched every so slightly, even she didn't know what Daisy needed to say unlike her previous statement, but Minnie knew Daisy well enough to understand that she wouldn't throw her a curve ball unless it was something of great importance. "You still have the floor high priestess." The queen acquiesced. 

"Perhaps I should have brought this up sooner but I was not, and still am not totally sure of what I have been feeling." Daisy said nervously. She debated with her self if she should bring it up at all and didn't decide till just this moment if she would discuss this openly.  

"Proceed Daisy, I have grown to trust your "Feelings" as well as many who know you."  Minnie smiled at her obviously nervous friend.

Daisy tried to calm her beating heart then stated. "I believe that we, our world is in immediate danger from the Heartless." 

Everyone gathered including the Queen herself blanched at Daisy statement. It was a widely accepted fact that their world above all others was save from molestation from the dark heartless creatures. Words of both fear and disbelief where voice through out the meeting hall. Daisy caused such a stair that it took the Queen twice as long to restore order. 

A figure in a long white robe similar to the one Daisy wore rose to her feet read to address the Queen and her subjects. "I humbly ask to speak you majesty." She said in an authoritative yet cultured and feminine voice. Daisy groaned inwardly knowing who this was and what she was likely to say. 

"We recognize high priestess Matilda, of the Spira Islands, head of the White Magic guild at he St. Ajor temple." Queen Minnie said while also noticing how uncomfortable Daisy looked. Daisy confided many times to Minnie how much Her Aunt Matilda seemingly disapproved of every decision, from coming here to live at the castle and chiefly her association with Donald. It was no secret that Daisy's people, were deeply divided along white and black magic lines. Although White mages and Black mages, never openly fought each other, nether did they mingle. Which is why no one besides Minnie and Mickey know how Donald and Daisy felt for ether other. 

Her Aunt Matilda cast a disapproving eye on Daisy and said, "To say the lest Priestess Daisy is mistaken. Centuries ago our white magic progenitors, cloaked our world in a protective veil, in anticipation of this day. If the forces of darkness ever threatened the many worlds, our precious home would be save. It appears that living so far away from the white magic temple and interaction with Black mages, has eroded her judgment. And cause her to forget her illustrious history." Matilda's words were not only harsh, but they seemed little more then prejudice dogma. Daisy wondered for a moment, if she had not come to live her and meet Donald and all her friends if she would have turned out just like her aunt and so many other white magic users. "Your majesty, you have my word that the Heartless pose no threat to our world." 

Things where not going well, not that she thought they would. It was the nature of people to close their eyes the threats in till the danger was right upon them. Daisy felt the Heartless did pose a danger to this world, she felt it right down to her soul. If she had Mickey's leadership skills, or Minnie's regal like poise, or even her beloved Donald's fighting spirit she could come up with some way to convince every one. Fortunately for her fate helping hand came in a most unexpected package.

 "May I speak?" came a dark and shadowy voice form the crowed. Daisy ears lead her eyes to the source of the question. He was short in stature and wearing long volumes black robes, with the hood casting deep shadows so only his bill showed. Daisy had not met many dark mages and only knew one personally, but she recognized this one. He was Drake Mallard, head of the Dark magic guild at the St. Canard temple. He was one of the few of her people dark or white magic users that sided with Mickey's father in the last war. His powers and control of the dark and elemental magics were legendary, earning him the nickname "Dark Wing" duck. 

Minnie shared a worried glace with her best friend, then stated. "The input from the Dark mage guild has and will always be welcomed here." The Queen said trying not to allow her concern for her best friend position to be heard in her voice. 

The Shadowy duck rose from his set and back to walk towards Daisy. It was bad enough to be openly contradicted by her own magic guild, now it seemed she would receive the same challenge from her dark magic cousins. "Lady Daisy you claim our world is in danger from the Heartless?"

His words or voice was nether harsh or challenging. So Daisy replayed in kind, trying not to seem cowed by his dark demeanor. "Yes, M'lord I did and I still believe it."

"May I ask why do you believe this? Despite the differences in our mystical methods I have studied you, and I have not fond you to be subject to wild fantasies." The cloaked figure said coming to a stop in front of her. 

Daisy was more then a little put off guard by Drake's compliment, but she managed to answer, "Last night while deeply immersed in meditation I …..felt what seemed like shadows all around our world…. looking for something, it seemed they were searching for a way in. I thought it was some sort of lucid dream, but even now I can feel them, I think they are the Heartless." Daisy said trying to organize her feelings into words in front of a hall full of people.

"But you must admit its strange that only you have felt Heartless that have not even appeared in our world, while much older and presumably wiser mages of your own guild has not,. Or for that fact why I have not felt the Heartless myself, and you must admit that I should be much more in tuned to the darkness then you good lady."

Daisy hadn't thought about it that way. Why could she since the Heartless when other higher-level mages couldn't? "I don't know sir I only know what I feel." Was Her only reply. A small carnal of doubt begin to grow in her mind, perhaps she was wrong.

At this point Her Aunt spoke once again. "For once I am in total agreement with the Dark mage." She said smugly the addressed Minnie. " We cannot panic the people based on one young woman feeling."

The dark mage standing in front of Daisy just cleared his throat and said. "I believe I still had the floor did I not your majesty?"

"Yes you did. We have not recognized you yet priestess Matilda." Minnie said with only a small glimmer of satisfaction in her eye. As much as she loved her friend Daisy and disliked having her own Aunt challenger her in public it was Up to Daisy to make her case. Minnie would remain impartial in till her decision was made.  

Addressing Daisy the dark magic duck continued, "I would not call you a liar I merely wish to understand why you sense what we cannot." He reached his hand up toward she face asking, "May I?" Daisy was still uncertain of this dark and mysterious. Duck, but something about him made her trust him. Daisy nodded in the affirmative that her could touch her. The Old dark mage reached forward till Daisy felt his hand on her cheek. Even though the shadow of his cloak veiled his face in darkness his could tell his eyes where closed and he was concentrating. "Hmmm, Interesting." Then her back away from her seeming shaken "You know Black magic!" He exclaimed somewhat shocked

"Impossible!" her aunt said while the noise level of the meeting all triple at this revelation. For White mages to interact with Dark mage was almost unheard of, for a High ranking white priestess to know black magic was nothing short of a scandal. Her Aunt like most white mages were conservative, to say the lest and to even know a little black magic was scandalous. "Tell me he's lying Daisy! You would never taint your spirit by practicing Dark magic!" 

This was a living nightmare for Daisy, but there was no reason to lie the true would have been reviled sooner or later. "It is true." She stated simply. She already know what would happen after this meeting was over. She would be striped of her rank and disowned but both her family and her guild. Not that she cared at this point; the worst thing is that she embarrassed Queen Minnie. 

Again The Dark mage spoke to her. "Surely you know what would happen if your learning dark magic was discovered. Why would you do it."? He had a strange glimmer in his eye as if he was leading her somewhere. 

The uproar from the crowed final died down. Daisy took a deep breath and said. "After Donald and Captain of the Guard Goofy left on their mission, I used my "Second sight" spells to follow their progress to be able to make regular report to the queen. But as the Heartless grew in power my seeing spells became less effective. So think was the cloud of darkness, that I could no long reach out and make contact, with Donald. So…." Daisy couldn't continue because she was openly weeping for her lost of her beloved. 

But the Black mage continued for her. "And because you fell in love with Donald Duck you would do anything to assure your self he was still alive, so you started to study his books and gained a working if not rudimentary knowledge of dark magic. Once you did you found it much easier to tune in on the dark magical power of your boyfriend." 

Daisy would have responded but she had not regained her composure. Fortunately The Queen had enough of her best friend public humiliation. "What is the point of this Sir Drake, I will not stand by and allow my most trusted advisor to be humiliated!" It was rare the anyone ever saw the Queen lose her temper. No one in the crowed hall made a sound lest the incurred the Queens wrath.

"I apologize if I have cause you distress Lady Daisy. But my point is this." The dark Mage pause and handed her a handkerchief to wipe her eyes. Then addressed the queen. "You see you majesty I believe her when Priestess Daisy says she sense the Heartless trying to find away into our world. It only confirms my own worst fears. Unfortunately I had no proof till now, so I was hesitant to discuss the matter publicly. You see, it is because Lady Daisy has learned some Black magic and coupled with her White magic sensitivities is the reason she is able to feel The Heartless while we who are her mystical peers cannot." 

Daisy stared at the hooded figure in awe. She wasn't able to see the obvious that was right in front of her. If she had time to speak with him in private she would make sure to thank him. "I still find all of this highly unlikely" The older snootier white mage said. "Even if the heartless are trying to find away into our world, our protection spell will continue to keep them at bay" Daisy Aunt said gruffly. 

"That spell was cast long ago, and the heartless numbers and power increases day by day, there no guarantee that it will hold much longer." The dark mage disagreed

. The small debate over a possible Heartless invasion raged between the Black and White mage and soon spread, to all others in attendance. Soon every one wanted to voice their opinions and speak all at once. Daisy watched the exasperated look on Queen Minnie's face. At a time when all the people should be united against the looming darkness, they seemed more divided then ever. Daisy closed her eyes for a second of prayer for her land and her people. Daisy knew it would take more then faith to get them through the coming crisis but she felt she needed to pray regardless. While she recited her prayer something flickered across her awareness. It was small and elusive, but at the same time weirdly empty. The deliberations continued around her so no one noticed it. It almost escaped her awareness but it was there none the same. It was mindless, almost formless, it was….

"HEARTLESS!" Daisy screamed as her right hand clutched her heart. Every one stopped their bickering and chatter, and watched the court priestess. It was a feeling of empty loathing, true darkness that only wanted to snuff out the light. Daisy never felt anything like it. She had to draw back her awareness, or lose her own mind to the darkness. The heartless were truly foul creatures and one was here. 

"Daisy what is it?" Queen Minnie asked fearing for her friend sanity 

"H…Heartless…there's a Heartless here!"  Daisy said trying to recover from the assault on her soul. 

The Old black mage helped her to her feet asking, "Are you sure? There are Heartless here? " 

"I think there is only one, it just came through the barrier. Someone call the guards we have to protect …." But she didn't even finish her request before a waver of a shadow was capture in her vision, that flicker of shadow formed something vaguely humanoid, it antennae quivered before it leap through the air towards the stunned Queen Minnie. Daisy spoke her spell before he even processed what was going on. "Holy light, shield us from evil! SHELL!"  Her mystical power channeled through her body from her fingertips, through the air to form and protective magical barrier around her best friend Minnie Mouse.  The black and shadowed heartless bounced off the shield surrounding Minnie and fell to the ground with a dull thud. The horrid creature then focused on Daisy herself and leaped at her. Daisy couldn't cast a protective spell for her self and hold the Queens shield. She knew the monster was after her heart and it terrified her, but if it came down to a choice between her own or Minnie's heart, she'd gladly give hers up to Protect her Queen. With its black stubby fingers out reached it flew through the air at her, she knew she was doomed. "Donald….."

Just as the black soulless creature came within inches of her, "Dragon Dive!" a cry came form the air.  A large, long and sharp lance impaled the Heartless into the ground moments before it could consume Daisy's heart. At the other end of the metallic weapon holding the struggling shadow down was a teenage boy wearing the dragon-emblazed armor that symbolized a Lancer class of knights. The heartless wiggled and quivered then finally expired and stopped moving. Its body seemed to dissolve and turn into nothingness like a shadow exposed to light. The boy pulled his deeply embedded lance out of the ground and turned to greet Daisy. "Maximum Goofy of the Black Sheep knights at your service." He said with a smile reminiscent of his father's.  

"Oh Max!" Daisy hugged the young Lancer. She's known him since he was a baby and she never noticed how much he's grown till now. "You saved my life!" she said happily. 

Max smile feeling embarrassed saying, "Then I guess it a good thing that I sneaked into this meeting and was watching from the rafters."

"It's more likely that you was up there with your girlfriend Roxanne" Daisy teased, but the blush spreading across his face told the whole story.

Queen Minnie finally made her way to her best friend. " Oh Daisy I'm so glad your ok!"  Minnie was so relieved that her friend wasn't harmed by the small creature of darkness she momentarily forgot her royal station and embraced Daisy. Minnie eyes then feel to Goofy's son, "And I believe you were supposed to be on Guard duty on the north wall Max" Minnie addressed the young lancer sternly

"I err… well you majesty." Max stammered sounding for a second much like his father. 

Minnie then gave him a friendly wink saying. "Well for once you lack of discipline came in quite handy. You saved my best friend so I'll forget the fact that you left your post." 

"Lady Daisy!"  The old Black magic user hurried to her side, " Please for give me, I must be getting slow in my old age. I was unable to strike the heartless with my magic in time." 

"There is no need or time for apologies, there is a breech in the magic shield the protects our world. We have to seal it before more heartless invade." Daisy exclaimed to all those gathered. With her mind still reeling from her soul's dive into darkness Daisy Quested out with her sense's for the hole in which the heartless came into their world. Soon the opening glimmered before her minds eye. "There it is!" she said, "Its about 1 meter above ground." Turning to her Aunt and fellow white magic user she asked extending her hand.  "Auntie, please help me seal it." 

Any doubt that the older white mage had of the danger to their world by the Heatless now been erased. Of course High priestess" Matilda said slightly mollified. The Older woman took the hand of her young niece and channeled her mystical energies into Daisy. 

"Daisy then turned her large beautiful eyes to The dark mage Drake Mallard. "Please M'lord we need you strength also."  

The dark and shadowy magic user could only smile, and acquiesce. Despite his disciplined mind he was still affected by a beautiful face. "It is my honor to help you Lady Daisy." He said taking her other hand and focusing his own mystical power into Daisy. 

The room of observers grew quite as Daisy spoke her spell to seal the hole in the magical shield protecting their world. "Oh future deities hear our prayers" The air shimmers the glowed as both Black and white magic unified for Daisy's spell. "Ancient light, rise and revive heavens protection, WALL!!!"

Many shielded the eyes as an intense light illuminated the Meeting hall. The public, hardly ever saw such high level magic's, and many would remain awe struck for several hours afterwards. The impressive light show aside, the two older magic users nodded at each other knowing Daisy's spell had resealed the hole and their world remand safe for a little while longer. For that moment, decades of Black and white magical division was set aside as one couragous young woman brought the two schools of magic together. 

Daisy could feel the tension level of everyone presence lower as a calm settled on every breast. They all knew that their world was safe from the heartless once again. As those around her smiled and celebrated this victory over the heartless it was only her soul that was heavy with worry. In a room full of happy faces the only frown was upon her bill, because she saw what no one else did. The moment she sealed the breech on the protective veil over her world she saw them. The Heartless. Not one or one dozen but many thousands upon thousands of soulless heartless monsters, all reading themselves for the invasion of her world. 

Daisy sullen eyes then saw something she never thought she'd see in her life time her Aunt head of the white mage guild and Sir Drake Head of the Black mage guild shaking hands on a spell well cast. Then a small shimmer of hope filled her breast. If her people could unite after generations of division, perhaps all the people of her world could do the same in time to fend off the coming invasion of the Heartless. For if their world could not unite, the even the Gods couldn't help them. 

Suddenly daisy Missed Donald even more

_Authors note:_ _Just to let you know Daisy Duck actually has an AUNT Matilda, I know because I looked it up. In this chapter I Introduced Goof's Son Max of "Goof Troupe" and "A Goofy Movie" Fame a character in my Fic. I Plan on Max Being a Main character through the rest of this story mostly because I always thought he was a cool character. In Kingdom heart Goofy is a Knight, I figure Max wouldn't want to completely follow in his father footsteps so instead of a Knight I made Max a Lancer. Any one that played Final fantasy Tactics or Final fantasy 9 knows how cool and kick ass Lancers are. In this world Max is the Squad leader of a group of cadets fresh out of the Knights academy called "The black sheep Knights" The black sheep knights come from Final fantasy Tactics, as well as most of the wording for the spells Daisy cast in this chapter. This is just my way of fusing Disney characters with Square soft, final fantasy type themes and concepts. I also borrowed Disney's Darkwing Duck in this part, again because I always liked that character. And I think he makes a fitting Dark mage_.


End file.
